paper planes
by soulnoteXD
Summary: a kidxmaka fanfiction that is a crosover form the song paper planes
1. kids part:prisinor

i would NOT recommend listing to paper plans while reading this i nearly cry my eyeballs out...but if you like to cry from happiness and sadness then go on listen and read  
>oh BTW this is kid x maka kid=Len maka=rin<br>-(kids pov)-  
>i sat down on the grass,a large raven flew over the barbed wire fence as you walked by,i blushed when you looked down at me and night i managed to get a piece of paper from one of the guards and wrote a letter to you"please let it get threw1" i whispered to my self the next morning when you came,and with all my hope i threw the airplane hoping it would land on the other side avoiding the sharp wiring "yes!" i whisper to myself joyfully as the plane flew acrossed,when i saw it land into your hand it felt as if i could one day be free,it a lie..i know it,but you existence made me feel as if all lies could be true..you never know my pain when i watched you from the other sides of the brackets,'you on one side of the river while im on the other,that river is to wide for a bridge to be made acrossed though iv already started building one',watching you from here always gave me a tiny hope for tomorrow to make that bridge get farther acrossed the river dividing us. Days and months have passed since then,the paper planes from you every day were my happiness,even though one day you said...that you would have to go far away,this is goodbye 'goodbye' even though ive been living in agony i knew that i had never cried like today,your existence made me smile and it even gave my little bits of faith,seeing you everyday without your name, i felt as if i had a bright future ahead,the bridge is now starting to crumble down like me because i cant call you...i cant chase after you and i cant get out of here i felt as if i cant do anything. As i layed curled up in my paper planes from you foot steps could be heard walking angrily down the hallways toward me,they held me back as the tall man ripped up everything i had from you right in front of my eyes,i truly felt hate for this man as the small pieces of the paper floated down to the ground. i broke away from the guard and with ought thinking punched the guy in the face,as he fell to the ground guards grabbed my arms not allowing me to hit him anymore"gas him!" the man yelled as they took me down the hall into a dark chamber. Finally it my turn i have absolutely no regrets in this world yet my mind is screaming at me,to just live a little longer i no longer have any contradictory feelings i just want to see you one more time,'wanna see you,wanna see you' my mind echoed as the large door behind me closed,i can never have the day you and me spent together back i can only remember you just like a flash everything you have ever gave was my only hope to live,these weeds are filled with only darkness yet one flower bloomed beautifully,even though we lived in different world i still retched out to you,i tried to build a bridge acrossed our deep dark river,if this is truly the last moment please just let me talk to just one last single time!in this small dark chamber my pleading screams only echo back as if to mock me,the pain that's in my chest is only deep sadness,i can hardly breath!i only wanted to know one thing!just one thing!i just wanted to know you name!the bridge starts to crumble as i begin to fade away,the world is slowly leaving me,the bridge is now gone as i die away,the only thing in my hand is a small not..you last paper plane i looked at one last time as i died away,i small smile crept up on my face.<p>


	2. makas part:paper planes

this is a kid x maka fanfic it includes a vocaloids song,the song is paper planes by rin kagamine(i always cry!)kid=Len maka=rin

At song dark time,in some dark place in the immiscible world the thing that mixed to helpless worlds was a small single paper plane. Everyday id slip out of the hospital to see you were papa worked,seeing you meant the whole world to me,when i read all your letters it warmed even my heart they made blush quite a bit. So,this is what people call love!then dad furiously took the letter from my hand and yelled that i must never see you again..?why cant i understand!your existence is meaningful enough for me live even in this room were the dose not enter,i could see my future shining like a star!.The number of tubes increased everyday its even hard to hear sounds..i can no longer walk like i used to,if i never get out of here alive i just must see you again,i don't want you to feel worried about me,i ran as fast as i could out of the hospital saying goodbye to you with the last paper planes filled with love i just couldn't let you see my tears!"ill be waiting for you right up until you come back!i swear i will treasure these letters,then i can see you again right?" i couldn't take it,i ran back to the hospital crying. The nurses ran around the room frantically as my dad stormed in only Only to be held back by the nurses. Only a few months have passed since then now i cannot move at all,i now know that the last moment is coming very soon when i said goodbye to you,i knew i shouldn't have pretended to be so strong!and now its to late,yet i still want to see you smiling somewhere more time,'one more time,one more time!',the beeping on the monoter showed my closnees to death, a flower without sunshine is now doomed to die it only you letters that gave me sunshine but i can no longer read with blurred eyes i can hear cold sound that resound in my room if this is truly the last moment please god!let me go were he is!, i opened my eyes to see papa next to my bed as the beeping om the monitor slowly turned to a single loud beep as i closed my eyes for the final time i smiled. I was standing in a large field when i saw you for the final time and now,we could be together forever 'it the greatest darkness that brings people apart,yet,at the same time its the greatest darkness that made us come together'(read as kid and maka)because you were there we could always smile even though deep darkness ripped us apart,here we are finally together,and now nobody can take you away from me again.


End file.
